Searching for Love
by AriannaJ
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous book, A Little Piece of Heaven. This book is about Arianna and Jacob in their struggle to find each other, or maybe find other people. Will Arianna put her pride aside and will Jacob stand for what he wants.
1. New Start

**Arianna POV**

As Carlisle was working on my cut, all I could hear was Jasper apologizing in the background. I really couldn't believe it has been a year and some change since Edward, Rosalie and Michael. Esme and Alice have redecorated a bit. Over the year I have changed a bit, also. I have opened up more to the Cullens, Jacob, and Seth. Seth and Emmett are both like brothers I sometimes wish I never had. Emmett and Seth love to play pranks on me and of course the rest of the house. Just like when Jake and I went out to the fair, last week he dropped me off and of course Emmett came out and let out a whole string of sexual innuendos. I haven't spoken to him since, that doesn't bother him he just laughs when I walk past. Although on better notes, Carlisle has started working at a hospital in town, along with Esme but she works in a furniture store as an consultant and an interior decorator. Jake and Seth both work in an auto repair shop at night. A loud growl, took me out of my reverie. Carlilse and I both looked over at Jasper.

"**Have you heard a thing I said?", Jasper said frustrated**

Carlisle was done and it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon, Jake was up. I hopped off the counter.

"**Jasper, you have been a father figure to me for the past year, I know you didn't mean it. Things happen, I do bleed from time to time.", I explained**

I kissed Jasper on the cheek and practically ran out of the house. Carlilse just laughed at me. When I got close enough to see Jake's cabin, I slowed to a walk. Jacob and I have been in this routine for a few months now. I would come to his cabin at 2 every day and we would talk and things until 8, because that's when dinner was. Then he would "sneak" into my room at night and we would continue to talk, until I fell asleep. I noticed I was taking a long time when I could smell Jake stronger than ever. I looked up to be greeted with the chest of Jacob. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the cabin.

"**You have kept me waiting long enough. I missed you.", he said **

I smelled food. Jake cooked? He stopped abruptly. He let out a growl. He was looking at my arm, I put it behind my back.

"**Jake, it's nothing...I was ..", I began.**

He put a finger over my lips, his hands were extremely hot, as if he was going to phase. My heartbeat sped up, as I watched him shake. After what seemed like eternity he stopped shaking.

"**Please, stop fighting with Jasper. I know I can't protect you from everything but fighting with him is making it harder than it needs to be.", he begged**

I was about to say something.

"**Just consider it. Anyway I made us lunch.", he said**

He turned and walked into the kitchen, I followed.

**Jacob POV**

I actually woke up early today to cook Arianna lunch. I even asked Esme to help me. I was nervous about this whole thing, I wanted to tell her how I felt about her. I know I only have known her for a year but it's just something about her that I want to have. After she put her things down in the living room she made both of our plates. That's when I really took a look at her. She had on purple vans, with black compression capris with a purple band around them and she had on shirt that probably belonged to Bella and the side were cut out showing the sides of her stomach. As I thought about it something was off about her. The way she was standing wasn't right.

"**What's wrong?", I asked**

"**It's nothing, Jake.", she said**

I thought about it. Why is she so prideful? She just can't tell me, doesn't she know by now that I won't judge her.

"**I thought we wouldn't keep any secrets from each other, huh?", I wondered**

She stopped putting food on my plate, she turned towards me and walked over with the plates. I could tell she wanted me to give her a moment to put her thoughts together, she was usually in deep thought when she bit the left side of her bottom lip. She sat down in the chair and then put her hand, palm up, I gladly put my large hand in hers.

"**I'm just not used to all of this...", she started**

Used to what, eating lunch with me?

"**Staying in one place for a long time, just hasn't been something that I do. I'm constantly moving, I never really had a place to call my own you know.", she explained**

That was a lot to take in. I never really was unstable.

"**Well, now you do. You have the Cullens house, to stay in and I'm sure that even when they move you will always have a place to stay. They love you, you're apart of their family. Especially Jasper and Alice, they think of you as their own daughter.", I said**

At this point she had her head down. I waited for her to look at me, when she didn't I reached over and lifted her head. She wouldn't look me in my eyes. I got up and knelled in front of her, I had both hands on the sides of her face. Arianna reached up to touch my hands.

"**And what about you Jacob, do I have you?", she wondered**

"**Of course, I will be here for you as long as you want me to. You're my best friend Arianna and I don't want to lose you.", I said**

I knew I was lying right threw my teeth. And she stared me right in the eyes.

"**Now who is the one keeping secrets?", she asked**

"**Ari, it's not what you think..", I tried to begin**

"**Oh so the fact that you just lied to my face, it's not what I think, Jacob? **

She rolled her eyes. Then she stood up from the table.

**I think I'm going to go home.", she finished**

"**Arianna...", I began**

"**What Jacob?! Are you going to tell me the truth or not?", She asked **

I didn't answer. She just nodded it at me. She grabbed her bag out the chair and left my cabin. Fuck, I thought this would go better. I stood up and knocked over my plate which shattered on the wall to my left. I ran out after her.

**Emmett POV**

Jasper and I were playing video games while Alice and Bella went out shopping, Esme was at the store and Carlisle was in town. We were in the middle of 2K13 when we heard them yelling.

"**Ari, please don't walk away from me, I'm trying to talk to you.", Jake said**

"**I don't want to hear it, unless you're telling me the fucking truth!", Ari screamed **

Jasper and I looked at each other. Then went outside to calm down the situation.

"**What's so hard, Jacob? Hmm? If you want to leave go then.", Arianna said**

As soon as she said I looked at her like she had four heads. Did she want Jake to go? I'm so confused about this whole thing.

"**What's going on ?", Jasper asked**

"**Jacob wants to leave but doesn't want to say anything.", Arianna stated**

"**That's not what I said, you are twisting my words!", Jake yelled **

Arianna completely ignored what he said.

"**I don't want you to feel as though I'm your charity case, I don't need anyone pity. So go, Jacob.", Arianna said**

Everything got quiet. She didn't just tell him that. Oh fuck.

"**Darlin' maybe you two should talk this out...", Jasper suggested**

"**I don't want to talk, unless Jacob will tell the damn truth.", she growled**

"**You want me to leave then?", Jake asked**

Jasper turned to him. He was about to speak, when Jacob put his hand up. Arianna nodded and Jacob took three steps to her and she took one back.

"**Say it.", he whispered**

No one said anything, Jacob started shaking.

"**SAY IT!", he growled**

Arianna jumped only slightly.

"**Jacob, I don't want you around me anymore, leave.", she said **

She turned around and went into the house. Jake turned around and phased he left the house, Jasper and I were outside for a while, lost. About ten minutes later, Esme, Bella, and Alice pulled up.

"**What are you doing outside?", Alice asked**

I really couldn't believe it. I didn't want to say it out loud because then it would be real.

"**I told Jacob to go back to Forks and he left a few minutes ago.", Arianna said **

We all turned to the porch. She looked fine as though this didn't effect her at all. We all knew what it meant for them to be imprinted on each other, this bump wouldn't last long but however long it did last we knew it would be hell.

**Seth POV**

I was excited to be home with my family again, but under these circumstances I wasn't. I know Jacob didn't want to go but he had no choice since Arianna told him to leave. We both went to sleep on the plane. After we got off the plane, my mother met us at the airport. She hugged us both.

"**We all missed you a lot. I'm glad you came to visit boys.", my mom said**

"**Oh, we aren't visiting Sue...", Jake began**

"**When are you going back?", she asked**

"**We are staying here.", Jake explained**

My mother looked shocked.

"**What about your imprint?", she wondered**

"**She told me to leave...", Jake said**

My mother didn't say anything. I guess she wasn't sure of what to say.

"**Well, we are glad you are back. Let's head to La Push.", my mom said**

We got in the car and we talked about everything except Arianna. When we finally got to La Push everyone was there to great us. Leah came up to hug me. It was a little awkward.

"**I thought you were going to join another pack, Leah?", I asked **

She looked over at Jake who was talking to Sam and some of the others.

"**I thought about it , but I changed my mind little brother.", she said **

She walked over to Jake and Sam. Which was weird because recently she would hover over Jacob. Sort of like she was a lost puppy. I'm not sure if she had a crush on Jake , it would make sense because one minute she tells Jake to find an imprint and get over Bella, then Jake imprints on Arianna then it is a problem? Leah has always been weird like that.

**Leah POV**

I can't believe Jake came home. Well it is where he belonged anyway. I don't know why I couldn't just let him go. Arianna didn't deserve him anyway. After Jake walked away from everyone, I guess he wanted to get away. I followed him into the woods. When I was deep enough inside, I took off my clothes and phased. I was trying to catch up to Jake when someone knocked me over.

"_Why are you following me Leah?", Jake asked_

"_I just wanted to see if you were okay.", I wondered_

"_I just want to be left alone, especially by you.", he said_

That kind of hurt my feelings.

"_Jake, I thought we were friends.", I said _

"_Leah you're too judgmental. And you think that I owe you something.", he explained_

"_Jake...it's not that ...I just", I begin_

"_You want me to be yours and I thought we already established that it was just a fling and nothing more.", Jake said_

He was right. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to stop trying. I knew he would get over that girl. She wasn't right for him anyway. If they were meant to be she wouldn't have made him leave.

"_LEAH!", he roared_

I looked up at him.

"_This is why we can't be friends. And I will never get over her.", he said_

With that he kept running into the woods. I sat there. Jacob would get over her and I will be there for him.

**Alice POV**

The first couple of nights after Jacob and Seth left had been awkward in the house. No one really mentioned either of them while Ari was around. They both left their keys to the cabin inside, but we never went in there. I think all of us hoped that they would come back. Although Arianna was on a different path. She cleaned the whole house with bleach and other cleaning supplies, I guess to get their smells out. We all knew she was doing this out of anger but no one wanted to stop her, we just let it run it's course.


	2. Pride and All

**Alice POV**

During the first couple of nights after Jacob and Seth left, it had been awkward in the house. No one really mentioned either of them while Ari was around. They both left their keys to the cabin inside, but we never went in there. I think all of us hoped that they would come back. Although Arianna was on a different path. She cleaned the whole house with bleach and other cleaning supplies, I guess to get their smells out. We all knew she was doing this out of anger but no one wanted to stop her, we just let it run it's course. It's been a month since they have left and she was acting as though nothing was wrong. I wish I could see her future so I would know how this all ended. I just don't know how to help. I mean how can you help someone who isn't accepting the fact that she was wrong for sending the love of her life away? I walked up to Ari's room with Jasper in hand. I knocked on her door twice before she answered.

"**Hey Jasper and Alice, what's up?", she asked**

"**I was wondering if we could talk for a bit.", I said**

"**Sure, come on in.",she said**

She moved aside to let us in her room. We walked in and went over to the large windows in her room, I noticed she still had the stuffed animal Jacob first got for her the first day they met. I didn't say anything but I knew she hadn't "missed" it, she just didn't want to throw it away. I went to say something to Arianna when Jasper beat me to it.

"**Darlin' I know you are upset but don't you think you should go and see if Jacob is alright. I mean you don't even have to talk to him, just go and see if he is doing well.", Jasper suggested **

Arianna just stared at him. I think she was trying to compose herself before she spoke.

"**It's been over a month Jazz, I'm sure he is doing more than fine. And even if he isn't what is going to see him going to help with?", she asked**

"**Maybe it will give you closure, you don't even have to go alone I'm sure the family wouldn't mind taking a little trip for a couple of days.", I interjected **

Arianna sat there for a few minutes. The whole house was quiet, of course the rest of the family was listening in. She suddenly got up and started packing and so did the rest of the family. I just hoped Esme and Bella's plan would work.

**Carlisle POV**

Through my time of understanding the wolves I have never seen an imprint away from them for this long of a time. While we all boarded the plan, I noticed Arianna was moving, I don't know, not like a human but sort of like she was dead. Aside from the irony of me saying it, she didn't seem like she was living. I can understand why the wolves one rule is that no one can cause harm to another wolves imprint. Once we were all on the plane and the pilot told me we were about to take off.

"**Are you okay with going to see him, Arianna?", I asked**

She turned and looked at me, she hadn't really spoken a lot since he left.

"**You know, we don't have to go.", I said**

"**I want to go. I just need to know if he is okay. I want him to be happy and if he is happy then I could maybe finally move on.", she replied**

"**Then can I ask something? What happens if he isn't happy and the only way for him to even begin to start being happy again is with you by his side.", Bella wondered**

She sat there quiet. Bella seemed to take the words right out of my mouth.

"**Will you be able to leave again. Will you be able to deny his happiness and even your own?", Bella asked**

Arianna thought for about five minutes.

"**He does make me happy but if he is happy with another I will not interfere. I just need to know the truth I guess. I was wrong for not giving him a chance to explain himself three months ago and now I need answers.", she said**

No one brought up the Jacob situation the whole plane ride. Once we landed at William R. Fairchild International Airport in Port Angeles, we all got in the two cars we bought to have waiting for us. After we all finished packing up the two cars, I got in one with Esme as one of my passengers. She held my hand the entire way to our old home.

**Jacob POV **

These couple of months haven't been easy. Everywhere I turn I either see her face or am I reminded of the memories. If I wasn't thinking about her then Seth was or I would be content with the day and Leah would try to tell me how she wasn't good enough for me. All that would do is remind me of how perfect she ...I guess was for me. Well right now I need a break from Seth and Sam's pack so I was sitting out on third beach. Lately the dreams of her have been getting worse. I used to just daydream of her voice, now I dream of holding her, her laughing at my jokes, or playing video games with her. It's weird because I want to be mad at her sometimes I even want to hate her for this stupid imprinting thing but I can't ever bring myself to actually stop loving her. In the midst of my little vacation from everyone, Leah decided to walk out of the tree lining.

"**Hey Jake, everyone was wondering where you were.", she shouted**

This I knew was a lie. No one really wanted to be around me in this state of mind except Leah. When she walked over to me she sat down in front of me. This is when I really noticed Leah, she was wearing a little bit of makeup, she just washed her hair , I could smell the shampoo. I also noticed she was wearing more clothes than usual. She looked like she was going on a date.

"**Are you going somewhere special?", I asked waving to her outfit**

"**Umm...well no I ...just , well you know we are having the bonfire tonight, I thought maybe I should dress appropriate.", Leah stammered **

I only nodded. I did forget about the bonfire.

"**You know maybe we should go to-**

She stopped when I looked at her.

**-you know as like the outcast of the pack...", she began**

I stood up and she stood up with me.

"**Listen Leah, I know we both are the same in some aspects but ..**

Something shifted in the woods. I turned my head to the noise, when Leah grabbed my face to kiss me. The person in the trees turned to run, but I caught a glimpse of something. I pushed Leah away and started to run after the person in the forest.

"**Jacob...JACOB!", Leah yelled**

I couldn't really get a smell of the person because the wind was blowing with me. I could swear that hair reminded me of someone I knew. It was straight though. As we were running through the woods of Forks, she was heading to no-mans-land. It was the territory between the Cullens and the Packs land, which we claim every time they leave. Sam's pack, I guess they smelled her...it was weird because none of them were in their wolf forms. She stopped in an open field. Her back was to me when I came out of the tree lining.

"**We didn't think that you would come back here.", Sam said**

"**I wasn't planning on it, I just had to check on a few things.", she said**

I knew exactly who it was. I was so confused, I couldn't believe that came to Washington. Did she come for me? I wasn't really aware of my body moving but before I knew it I was standing behind her. I felt as though my soul was pulling me toward her's, needing to be near her. I never realized how much I, my soul, or my heart was hurting, how much I really missed her presence or even the love we shared. I was directly behind her, so close that if I took a deep breathe my chest would touch the back of her head. She turned around to face me. Oh how my Arianna has changed. I could tell she wasn't sleeping much.

"**Jacob...", she began**

That was enough to bring me to my knees. I hugged her to my body, my face was in her stomach while she patted me on the head.

"**Umm...Jacob?", Arianna asked**

I looked up at her.

"**I only came back to see if you were happy and I can see that you have ….you know started a thing again with Leah..", she said**

We all turned to hear her coming out of the same tree lining I just came through. Then behind Sam's pack came Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett started walking towards us, while Carlisle was talking to Sam. I was so worried about my surroundings I hadn't even noticed that I stood up and was grabbing her by her arms, I was shaking so hard, everything was in a blur.

"**I have started nothing with Leah, I swear.", I growled**

She shrunk in just a little then straighten back up.

"**Jacob, I understand if you have. I saw you two kissing on the beach.", Arianna said**

I shook my head violently. It wasn't like that, what she saw was Leah kissing me. I could feel myself being surrounded. Emmett was standing next to us and Jasper had his right arm around her waist and Leah was walking up.

"**Exactly, he is finally moving on from you. Now it's time for you to leave.", Leah said**

I noticed she was shaking also.

"**I'm not leaving until he tells me to.", Arianna rebutted**

"**Well let me help you.", Leah offered**

She walked up to her and mushed her face and that's what blew my lid! Emmett pushed me back hard and in that motion Arianna pushed Jasper on the ground and went for Leah. 


	3. All wounds heal

**Jasper POV**

Arianna had texted me that she was at the clearing and to pick her up.

"**Carlilse, you should come also so that you can tell Sam that we are back and make arrangements concerning the treaty.", I offered**

"**Oh I want to go! I hate being left out.", Emmett bellowed**

After we all gave our mates kisses we headed out to the clearing. I noticed Ari with Jacob and he was shaking. Em and I went into defense mode, we walked over to them just in case Jacob were to phase. I was holding onto Arianna and Emmett stood next to them.

"******I'm not leaving until he tells me to.", Arianna rebutted**

"******Well let me help you.", Leah offered**

She walked up to Arianna and mushed her face. Emmett pushed Jacob back hard and Arianna pushed me on the ground. Arianna and Leah started fighting. Ari was landing some good hits, no one jumped in the fight until Leah kicked Arianna off of her. Arianna and Leah were both running towards each other when Leah phased and went to jump on her. In mid air Jacob came and phased then tackled Leah. I'm not sure what they were saying but I know that there was anger between them. While they were fighting I went to pick Ari up off the ground to bring her to Carlisle.

"**Jasper, please stop this. I'm going to take Ari home so I can clean her cut.", Carlisle said**

I tried to calm them down while Sam and Seth phased and began to talk to them. Eventually they both phased back into their human forms.

"**Leah, why would you do something like this? You know our rules about imprints.", Sam said**

"**She isn't good enough for him. She sent him AWAY! Sam she doesn't want him.", Leah pleaded**

"**Leah, enough! It is not your decision, hell it isn't even Jacob's. While they are still imprinted Leah you are not to harm Arianna unless provoked and in self defense.",Sam yelled**

What happened next shocked me.

"**Leah you can't be in my pack anymore, I can't trust you to protect the one I love and I love her. You need to get your shit together before you talk to me again.", Jacob said**

Jacob left and he was heading towards his own house. Em and I turned and headed home, to be greeted in the front by an angry Bella and Alice.

"**So she has no damn respect?!", Bella yelled**

"**Listen Bella, Arianna handled herself pretty damn well. Leah, is just hurt although it's no excuse but hurt can make people do crazy things.", I explained**

We all headed inside after that. Arianna was sitting in the kitchen counter, Esme and Carlilse were flying back and forth through the house, looking for Carlisle's med kit. Esme was cleaning under her eye with peroxide. You could smell the blood through out the house, so Carlisle opened some of the windows on the first floor. All of us were pretty used to the smell but Carlisle was being overprotective. Once Esme was done cleaning under her eye, we all hissed. None of us noticed how serious the scratch was on her face, it came from under her left eye down almost to her chin. Three lines that scarred her face.

"**Does it look that bad?", she wondered**

Alice ran up to her and ran her fingers over the three lines.

"**No honey, it's not that bad. I'm sure it will -"**

Someone knocked on the door, we knew who it was we could all smell them through the door. Esme went to answer the door that's when we all shifted. Carlisle was at the head of the triangle, then was Emmett and Alice then Bella and myself, we both are very protective over Ari. Bella and I stood directly in front of her so she couldn't be seen.

**Arianna POV**

Everyone was on edge, well except Carlisle and Esme. Actually they were on edge but they knew how to mask it well, always keeping composure in front of the family. I couldn't believe that that stupid bitch scratched me.

"**Oh, Sam, Jacob and Seth, what a wonderful surprise! Come on in.", Esme said**

She always showed hospitality no matter what the situation, I wish I could be like her more forgiving and open to people. The walked in to the house and we heard them all climb the stair to come into the kitchen, as soon as they rounded the corner Emmett and Alice crouched into a slightly more defensive stance. Carlisle put his arm out for the them to shake.

"**We haven't come to harm her you know our rules forbid it.", Sam said**

"**Yea but seeing as how Leah got into a fight with Arianna and harm has come to her-", Emmett started**

"**When I say _harm_ I mean kill. We can't kill her unless we want to die, it's the rule.", Sam corrected**

I couldn't see Jacob from here but I could feel him, his soul. I did miss him but I don't know how to accept it. Then I heard it, his voice, it was different than when we were in the opening. He sounded more in pain like he was struggling to breathe, like he was missing something that he needed to live. As if he was missing his whole existence.

"**I just want to talk to her, I didn't think that Leah would take it out of proportion today. **

He started walking to me, first getting past Em and Alice. Now he was in front of Jasper and Bella. I couldn't look at him, I didn't even look him in the eyes at the opening how could I manage now?

**Please let me explain everything to you. Don't you at least want to hear what I have to say? You did say you came to see if I was happy, so let me show you.", Jacob finished**

Jasper had moved aside but Bella wasn't moving. With every step he took toward me she took back toward me, we were all so close, even with Bella in between us I could still feel his breathe blowing my hair against my face.

"**Bella you have known me the longest, you know I'm not going to hurt her. I want to talk to her, I will protect her with my life.", Jacob said**

"**You let her get hurt again and I will make sure you are running on three legs.", Bella growled**

Bella moved aside and Jacob slowly moved his hand to touch mine. When he finally touched me after what seemed like fifty years, I instantly felt the shock I felt when we first meet at the park. He slowly moved his arm up my bare arm to my shoulder.

"**We are going to step outside to converse with Sam.", Carlisle said**

I simply nodded, I was still watching Jacob's right hand circle around my left shoulder. He moved up to my hair and started twirling it between his fingers, I could feel his warmth on my face. I looked up at his chest, which was shaking, I knew he was looking at the scar on my face. His hand was soon placed where he was looking. I looked up at his face. I put my right hand on his chest.

"**Don't worry about it. It will be gone before you know it.", I explained**

I started thinking about why I was even here, in this situation. I hopped of the counter. I needed space. I walked over to the balcony. He walked over behind me.

"**Are you ever going to tell me why you lied to me that day?", I wondered**

He inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

"**I honestly didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you how much I really loved you. You thought I was lying about wanting to stay but I was lying about being your best friend.", Jake said**

I was confused.

**Jacob POV**

I knew she would be confused it was written all over her face.

"**I mean I'm still your best friend but that's not all I want to be. I want to be more I want to not ever go a day with out you by my side. I want to be able to call you mine.", I explained**

"**So you didn't think I had a right to know this?", Ari wondered**

I turned around and walked over to the counter.

"**I was trying to explain that day but you wouldn't let me and then you told me to leave. After that I didn't have a choice. As my imprint I'm supposed to do anything you want, I will be anything you want.", I said**

Neither of us said anything for a moment. She started biting her bottom lip then ran her fingers through her hair.

"**So you don't have a choice? Like your doing this against your will? In a way like what Sam does to make his pack listen...",she started**

I crossed the space between us and grabbed her face to make her look at me.

"**It's nothing like that, I do it because I'm going to spend all of my life trying to make happy. I enjoy making you smile or spending time with you. It's like gravity moves. No in a way I don't have a choice with who I imprint on but it's nothing like a Alpha's rule. With that it's like I may know something is wrong but I have to do it because that's what my Alpha commanded.", I explained**

She just nodded. I started to really look at her. I could her eyes were started to look they way they used to, almost brighter.

"**This is a lot to take in Jacob. I do love you, but a relationship right now is a lot. We can work on it but I'm not ready to make anything official.", she said**

"**All I can ask is for you to try.", I said **

"**I don't want anything to change between us, I want you, my best friend back and we are going to see how that is.", she explained**

Then the perfect idea came to my head.

"**So why don't we go to the bonfire down on La Push?", I asked **

"**Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you know Leah..."**

"**Don't worry about her, your coming to hang out with and meet the other wolves.", I said **

"**Alright I need to take a shower, so come pick me up in about an hour or so.", she said. **

I nodded, then ducked down and kissed her on the cheek then lightly on her lips. I jumped off the balcony and I could feel her watching me as I ran into the forest back to La Push.

**Arianna POV**

Jacob was something else, I thought. He always did know how to make me smile. When I turned around all the Cullens were standing in the kitchen.

"**Um, Jake is taking me to La Push tonight, for the bonfire.", I said**

Everyone growled except Carlisle and Esme.

"**I thought everyone wanted us to be friends again?", I asked**

"**Of course darlin, but I don't think going down to La Push right now is the best idea.", Jasper explained**

"**Well, I can't run from it forever eventually I'm going to go, so why not tonight?", I asked**

Bella was about to say something when Esme put her hand up.

"**Honey, I think it's wonderful for you to go down to the beach. You will be able to meet the wolves and their imprints so you won't be alone.", Esme said**

"**Exactly so why don't you start getting ready and we will have a talk with our children.", Carlisle offered**

I nodded and ran up stairs to take a shower. I made sure I put on a shower cap because I was not in the mood to straighten my hair again. I turned on the warm water and let it run for a bit. I went over to my closet that Alice imported. I picked out a pair of jeans and knee high black boots, I don't really like sand so. I picked out a simple black and white shirt. Then went over to the bathroom to start my shower. The warm water felt good against my skin. Thinking about today, it would have really hurt if Jacob and Leah would have been together, she doesn't even care about him...not like I do at least. I did miss him though but to be love him in a more intimate relationship was something I wasn't used to...

"**Carlisle what if she gets hurt again or worse what if she gets-", Jasper began**

"**Didn't you hear Sam if Leah kills her, Jacob will have to fight her to the death. His instinct is to always protect her no matter what. If she gets killed that means he couldn't protect her and a conflict will begin within himself.", Carlisle said**

"**No relationship is easy, I thought that all of you would understand that. Jasper in the beginning you had to work on your thirst and Bella and Emmett you both had exes who were trying to kill you. Even Carlisle and I had hardships. Nothing that's worth it comes easy. You have to be able to let her make the choice.", Esme said**

There was a knock on the door, it was Jacob. With that I got out of the shower, dried off then got dressed. I still had my shower cap off when I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I noticed my face. I punched a hole in the wall. Jacob came in the room with Carlisle.

"**What's wrong?", Jake asked**

"**Look at my face.", I said**

He didn't say anything while Carlisle looked at my hand.

"**Everything seems fine.", Carlisle concluded**

Once Carlisle left and I was done brushing my teeth, Jacob and I headed down to La Push. The whole ride was in silence. When we got there, Jacob got out and opened my door. As we walked up to the beach Jacob began to talk.

"**You know your scar could be worse, it could have been done by me and if you couldn't heal like you could you would have to live with it forever and I would have to be constantly reminded of it. Some aren't so lucky.", Jake said**

I wanted to know what he was talking about but then I saw, Sam and Emily came up to us walking hand in hand. They were such a lovely couple, I noticed she had a ring on her left hand. I didn't even know Sam was engaged. Emily is beautiful with or with out the scar. When they reached us, Emily hugged me tightly while Jake and Sam shook hands.

"**I'm sorry about Leah, sometimes she doesn't know how to control herself.", Emily explained**

I looked down. I couldn't believe she was apologizing for a mistake that had nothing to do with her.

"**Even though she is my cousin-", she began **

That's when my head popped up.

"**I'm sorry she is who to you?", I asked **

Emily just looked at Jake. Jake shook his head.

"**Your past is not my business to tell unless I'm asked and she didn't ask.", Jake explained**

"**Oh, well then you don't know that Sam and Leah were together before I came down to visit one summer and now I'm imprinted to the best guy in the world."**

Sam kissed Emily's scar before kissing her. They were cute. Then we heard a whistle.

"**Well enough of us telling stories, I hope your ready to hear the stories of the elders.", Sam said**

A gust of wind came through and Jacob took off his flannel jacket and wrapped it around my shoulder. I mumbled a thanks. He guided to me to meet the other wolves, I noticed Leah wasn't here. Seth was the first to greet me and the only one who hugged me.

"**Hi, Seth.", I said**

"**Hey, Ari.", he said **

Before he went to sit down he tousled my hair which Jacob fixed before I could tell Seth about himself. I met Quil Ateara who I learned is actually Quil Ateara V. I hadn't noticed Quil had a girl with him, who I found out was Claire, she was Emily's niece. I met Jake's dad who was probably into his eighties and I met Quil Aterea Sr. I also met Embry call he shook my hand. I met Rachel and Paul. Rachel actually hugged me and whispered to me.

"**I'm glad your here, my brother needs a strong girl like you around to handle the bullshit.", she said**

Not that she needed to whisper because every supernatural person in the area heard her, but I still had to laugh at the fact. I also met Jared and Kim. I learned that Jacob and I were the newest imprinted couple and that most of them were married and had children by now. After everyone ate, and joked around. Quil Sr. and Billy called everyone together and began to start explaining the story. I was very interested because I never heard of it. Billy told of how they first started phasing. That's when they wind shifted and I could smell Leah, I'm sure every other wolf could too. Paul had switched seats with Claire, so it was Jake, me, Paul, Quil then Claire and Rachel. Paul and Quil started shaking. I knew they were best friends with Jake but for them to want to protect me, it didn't make sense.

"**You made them do this?", I whispered**

"**No, they want to protect you. They like you, they already know you, they have seen you in my thoughts. The pack protects each other and they are apart of my pack now, I guess.", Jake said**

Leah reached the bonfire and sat down over by Emily. Who gave her a light smile. She was directly across the fire from me. I was looking a Jake who was staring at her, he started shaking, I put on of my hands on him, while Paul grabbed my other hand. Then out of no where the fire grew.

"**Everyone calm down please. No need to upset the spirits, there will be no fighting right now.", Billy announced**

Billy continued with the story of how the third wife saved the tribe and how she was only human. Then went on to tell how the treaty with the Cullens came about and at this time Jasper and Alice had not joined the family yet. All of the stories were very interesting, I was glad I got to meet everyone.


End file.
